Guilty Until Proven Innocent
by SilverandSilent
Summary: You haven’t the slightest clue who is a death eater and you certainly can’t judge by that contemptuous mark on their arms. If you do not wish to give these men and women and fair trials than so be it. The trial of Draco Malfoy vs. the Wizarding World. D!G


WARNING: RAPE SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER ONLY! BAD LANGUAGE! ADULT THEMES! MEAN PEOPLE! AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU MAY NOT WANT TO READ ABOUT! DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ A RAPE SCENE! DON'T, DON'T, DON'T!

Disclamer: I, in no way, shape, or fork, own Harry Potter! Opps I meant form. -glares at lawyer- No way, shape, or form...

"You haven't the slightest clue who is a death eater and you certainly can't judge by that contemptuous mark on their arms. If you do not wish to give these men and women and fair trials than so be it. I, however, have not, will not, and wish not. You address the problem of Deatheaters as a disease that must be eradicated. I realize that there is a problem; Deatheaters are a problem, I'm not stating otherwise. How should they be handled is what this trial is about. Should you automatically assume that one is a Deatheater by the brand on the left arm? No, there should be a trial, and a fair one at that. In the Wizarding world we believe there should be a fair trial. We need to stop the hypocrisy while there is still time. The case I bring before you is the case of Draco Malfoy verses the Wizarding world at large." the cool intellectual voice of Ginny Weasley stated.

Throughout a large part of his childhood, Draco new he would become a Deatheater, and when he was younger that's all he could dream of. Until one day, when Draco was fourteen. His father had explained that he would be meeting with their Lord to discuss plans of Draco's future in the ranks. Draco dashed up to his room to begin preparations for the Dark Lords arrival. He bathed throughly and made sure that his hair was perfect. He chose his most immaculate robes and donned them. He shined his black shoes and wore them. He looked the picture of innocense and perfection.

When Dark Lord arrived in the Malfoy study, Draco was told to meet them there. He made his way to the study, rising bile threatening to spill forth from this mouth. As he knocked on the door a voice was heard. "Come in Draco, let me have a look at you." Draco had never heard the voice before; yet he knew who it was. Draco entered the room and resisted the urge to gaged as he looked upon his new master. He was the most hideous thing Draco had ever seen. Draco bowed and kissed the Dark Lord's shoes as he had been instructed previously. "I am most grateful my Lord." Draco recited.

Voldemort pulled Draco up and had a good look at him. "Leave us Lucius. I would like to get to know Draco." Lucius nodded, and with a look of warning to Draco, he left. Voldemort pulled off Draco's robes and shirt, which shocked Draco. What was he planning on doing? The Dark Lord than looked at the perfect unmarred skin and glowered. "Not a single scare on your chest or back... We'll have to fix that won't we?" With that said, the Dark Lord pulled out his wand and wordlessly cut deep gashes in to Draco's abdomen and back. He then ripped Draco's pants off as Draco screamed on the floor.

A pool of blood surrounded the body. What had been done the the upper part of Draco's body was done to the bottom as well. Voldemort ordered Draco to his knees. Draco slowly rose, coughing up blood as he did so. Then Voldemort pulled out something from his pant that made Draco gag. Voldemort shoved his rod in Draco's youthful mouth and preceded to pump in and out of it, smothering Draco in the process. Suddenly, Voldemort pulled out of Draco's mouth and flipped the cold, naked and bleeding, boy over and slammed his penis in to Draco. Draco let out one aganizing sob after another until he felt something warm spilling in to his young, abused body.

After Voldemort told Lucius to come back in he told Lucius he had been to nice to Draco and needed to toughen him up with nightly sessions of what he had just done. Draco's mind failed to process any of what had just transpired until the next night when Lucius had come in to say good night... Lucius checked on the wounds and saw they were healed with no scars. Draco did have scars though. They may have not been visable, but they were there. Lucius then pulled out his penis and looked at Draco.

"Son if you are to suceed as a Deatheater you will need to learn to please your master, whoever that may be." That one sentence changed the rest of Draco's life forever. Lucius stuck his penis and Draco's mouth and told him to suck, bobbing his head up and down. Draco just sat there in shook. This couldn't be happening, his father wouldn't... Draco screamed as his father pulled out of his mouth and cast crucio on him. His father removed the curse and preceeded to wait for Draco to do as he was told. Watching the last ounce of his dignaty, childhood, and hope disappear, Draco sucked his father till his father came in his mouth.

The next months carried on like this till the night of Draco's fifteenth birthday, when he was coming closer to the age of acceptance. His father told Draco he had a surprise for him. Draco didn't care what "surprise" his father had for him. Nothing he did could hurt him anymore. How could his heart break if it wasn't there to begin with? Soon, though, Draco found that he still had a heart. His father brought his mother before him completely naked. "I have put a spell on her to tell her you aren't her son, that you are me, it's called imperious. I'm sure you've heard of it in school" explained Lucius. "You will pleasure her and fuck her till she and you reach your peaks."

In a haze Draco slowly undressed and listened to his fathers orders. "Kiss her Draco." Draco did as he was told and kissed his mother. She jammed her tongue in Draco's mouth and moaned. Draco wanted to throw up, scream, cry, kill something, anything other than this. "Suck her breasts." Lucius ordered. His voice sounded different so Draco stole a glance as his "father". What he saw will forever haunt him. His father was wacking off to the rape of his own wife! Draco slowly went to his mothers breast and sucked on them. His mother moaned and withered around on the floor. Draco was then told to suck on her nub.

When his father saw the confused expression on his sons face he grew angry and pulled out his wand to add a few slashed to Draco's back. Then he pointed out the "nub" in question and Draco sucked on it. This recieved the biggest reaction from his mother. She screamed the name Lucius and thrashed her head about. After a few minutes Draco noticed her body tensing up. Lucius told him to stop and to thrust his dick in to his mother's mouth. Draco grimaced and did as he was told. He pushed his dick in her mouth and she sucked hard and fast. Draco's hands held him up as he tried to ignore the sensations.

Draco was about to cum when his father stopped him. "Finger her Draco." Draco knelt down and stuck one finger in. The finger moved in and out of her and she moaned. Draco was happy it was something he knew how to do. There was a hole that you couldn't really miss. Draco just wanted this to end. "Add another finger." Draco added his middle finger next, which received a loud moan. "Stop and enter her Draco." Draco blanched. It was time for him to finish this. He quickly slammed in to his mother. He moved in and out fast. They both came quickly, to the annoyance of his father.

"Continue Draco." Draco looked at his father in shook, but did as he was told. He pulled out of his mother and pumped his penis to make it hard again. He slammed in to his mother again. This time cumming much slower. His father was appeased and the nightmare ended. Draco was told he could leave and fled to his rooms. He slammed the door to his bathroom and gazed at himself in the mirror. How could he have done that? He should have done something, anything. He should have died instead of raping his mother. He should have fought his father. He should have done a myriad of things. The fact was he had not. He threw up in the sink and turned on the shower.

As the warm water trickled over his skin, something in Draco changed. He no longer dreamed of being a Deatheater. He no longer dreamed of happiness. He no longer dreamed of power and fame. All he dreamed of was death. The next year of his life was a haze. His father was thrown in Azkaban at the end of his fifth year and he had been forced in to the Deatheater ranks. His mother some how found out about the rape, and told Draco he had done the right thing. She loved him and didn't want him hurt. It was too late for the hurt part and possibly even the love aspect. He didn't feel anything other than hurt and anger. He was the perfect Deatheater.

Hey guys! This was dark and disgusting. I can't even believe I wrote it. Next chapter is setting up Ginny's story. I'm sorry about the graphic rape scenes but they are necessary. The rest of it will be equally dark till about midway through the end. There will be no more rape. Murder, yes, but no rape. The rest of the chapters after the next will be longer. The two chapters are setting the story up so they're going to be no longer than necessary.

I NEED A BETA!

Please read and review. Because I am a review whore and thrive off of them. I love reviews. I want to marry them and have their children. Please review!


End file.
